


The Accident

by Alex_Marie



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blood, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Fix-It, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Sort Of Minor, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Marie/pseuds/Alex_Marie
Summary: He had lost his friends, his family didn’t really seem to accept him except maybe Nora and now he lost Blue too. The one thing he had been counting on the most was Blue, the person he told nearly everything to, the guy who he was in love with and now he was gone.





	1. Rain wasn't the only thing that fell

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up guys!! So I've just finished re-reading Svthsa for like the hundredth time. so this story is a mix between the book and the movie but mostly the book. Ive had this idea for a while and thought what the hell why not do it. So now here it is! This story is only going to be about maybe 5 chapters but I promise they will be good. Don't let the plot or the title detour you from reading because like the tags say, they will get together I promise. Now with that, here is chapter one!!

When he walked out of school he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Everything in the universe was weighing against him and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon based on what happened throughout the day. 

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, messing it up even further and he looked out towards the student parking lot, it was pouring rain and everyone was hurrying towards their cars trying to avoid getting drenched. He saw his friends - _ ex-friends- _ he thought bitterly standing around Nick's car with Garrett and Bram. They seemed to be laughing and messing around in the rain and Simon thought back to the last time it had rained and how they had done the same exact thing. He couldn't stop the sharp pain that pierced his heart at the thought. Who knew emotions could hurt you physically he wondered. If he knew this was how his day was going to turn out he would have just stayed in bed.

He had woken up with knots in his stomach, it was the first day back to school from winter break and Simon was dreading it greatly. He had been ignoring all the messages his friends were sending him and he was avoiding his family after what happened when he came out to them. He opted to skip all meals and eat dinner late to avoid them and coming out of his room as little as possible, even going as far to locking his door because he thought his mother might try to come in against his wishes.

He knew he was going to have to see his friends but he hadn’t expected the fight the had broke out. The look of betrayal on Abby and Nick's faces and the look of heartbreak on Leah’s. They had driven away from him without even trying to listen to his reasoning, he didn’t even have a chance to tell them exactly how terrified he had been. He had considered just driving right past the school and going somewhere else but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had a tiny sliver of hope that his friends would come around, hell he had been best friends with two of them for almost as long as he could remember but no such thing came instead when he had gotten to lunch he was met with something completely different.

He had been sitting at a lunch table practically by himself due to looks his friends had given him when he had walked in. He had considered after a few minutes to just go to the library when he heard loud music fill the room. He turned and saw Aaron and Spencer dressed horribly like himself and Ethan, the only other out gay kid. They were standing on top of one of the lunch tables pretending to press themselves together without actually touching each other. It almost felt as though all the oxygen was sucked out of the cafeteria, some people laughed but most he could tell were staring at him as if waiting for a reaction but he couldn't give one. It didn't even feel like he was there, it felt as if he was watching this from miles away. He chanced a glace to his usual table and saw his old table mates staring at him in shock but making no move to do anything about the situation. He couldn’t do this, he stood silently and walked out of the cafeteria as calmly as possible, the last thing he heard from there was the sound of Ms.Albright yelling. 

He had just put his head down in the rest of his classes and tried to make himself seem as small as possible, trying desperately to disappear completely. No one really said anything to him except a couple of girls who came up to him in the hallway and told him that they supported him. When he had walked into English it was the class he shared with Bram and Martin, Martin looked at him and his face crumpled as if he was the one who had been outed. Bram looked at him and he could see the immense pity in his eyes and Simon had almost snapped, right before the final bell rang he turned on his heel and walked right back out of the classroom. 

Simon had just walked to the library and sat down at one of the tables sitting in the back, the librarian didn't say anything to him even though it was obvious that he was ditching class but for that, he was grateful even though he knew it was out of pity. He stayed at that table with his head buried in his arms until the last bell of the day rang. He stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder, he just wants to get home, to try and email Blue, hoping by some miracle that he wasn’t disappointed that Jacques turned out to be Simon. 

He walked outside, casting a brief glance towards those he used to call friends and got into his car trying to keep his hands from trembling to bad. He turned it on and pulled out, being extra cautious because of the rain. He did the drive home in stony silence, he couldn’t distract himself with music even if he tried. He pulled into the driveway and made his way inside, walking past the living room he could feel the presence of his parents stares but he ignored them, instead making his way up to his bedroom, Bieber following him happily. 

He shut the door to his room and saw Bieber jump onto his bed, walking around in a circle and laying down. Simon sat down at his desk and opened his computer, the draft of his last email still there. He erased almost half of it and rewrote the rest. He figured that Blue already knew that Jacques was Simon so he didn’t hesitate to sign off with his real name and he hit send.

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 4 at 3:34 pm

SUBJECT: Here it goes…

 

**_This Email cannot be sent due to the username not existing_ **

 

**_Not existing…._ **

 

**_Cannot be sent…._ **

 

All the air in his lungs left him in a whoosh, his hands began to shake and tears rapidly filled his eyes, overspilling and streaking down his face. Blue had deactivated his email, he knew it was Simon who he had been emailing for months and had been disappointed, didn't want him anymore. 

Simon couldn't breathe, he slammed his laptop shut with such a force he wouldn't be surprised to find out if he broke it. His entire body was shaking violently and he gripped his hair, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, covering his head with his arms as he rocked himself. 

He heard Bieber whine from his bed and heard him jump down and come to him. Bieber pushed his head into his lap and Simon even though absolutely wrecked with sobs couldn’t help but smile slightly because his dog was the best. Bieber licked his face vigorously obviously liking the salt of his tears and he felt some of the heaviness in his heart give way. 

Simon barely slept that night, every time he would drift into unconsciousness his mind would conjure up these awful nightmares and he would jerk awake. He finally gave up trying to sleep when his clock ready 3 am, he just laid there for the remaining hours, mostly just crying into his pillow due to the previous day events. 

When his alarm started going off a few hours later he almost decided to stay home. He was sleep deprived and heartbroken and hopeless, but he knew if he asked to stay home his mother would try to analyze him and get him to talk to her like he was one of her patients instead of her son and he honestly couldn’t deal with that. 

So with a heavy sigh, he pushed himself to get up, he had to push Bieber off of him because he was still laying on Simon trying to comfort him. Simon pulled on black pants and grabbed a black and white long sleeve, along with his normal black jacket. He grabbed his phone from his night table and made sure he had his earphones in before he left his room. 

Just has the day before he ignored the living room where he knew his parents were, he was walking fast trying to make his escape. He was almost to the door when…

“Simon, honey could you come in here please…” His mother called from the living room. Simon could hear the desperation in her voice, she wanted to talk about things but he couldn’t even bear the thought of it.

“I'm going to be late.” He said shortly. It wasn’t true if anything he was going to get to school early but that didn’t matter. He heard his mother start to something else but he pushed the door open and walked out quickly. He jumped in his car and started it. He hated hurting his mother but if anything she had started it.

He got lost in thought on the drive to school, thinking about all the times she would talk to him, she would never look at him as her son, she would look at him like he was some kind of puzzle that needed solving, so in the end he sort of just stopped talking to her about his problems. 

He stopped at the stop light right before school and sighed. He clenched and unclenched his hands around the steering wheel. It was still raining from yesterday so he could barely see outside his windshield and had to set the wipers on every other second, from here he could see all his friends getting out of Nick's car, this time accompanied by Cute Bram, the one with soft eyes and soccer calves. 

When a car beeped behind him he almost didn’t move, he was so torn up inside he felt like nothing mattered anymore. He had lost his friends, his family didn’t really accept him except maybe Nora and now he lost Blue too. The one thing he had been counting on the most was Blue, the person he told nearly everything to, the guy he was in love with and now he was gone. He pushed on the gas, driving forward when the light went green about to pull into the parking lot. He wished for anything and everything to stop him from getting into school and take him away from all of this, all the hurt and pain he was feeling.

Just as he thought it, there was a loud crash and his whole world went black

  
  



	2. Loss of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he looked inside his legs nearly gave out from under him because there was Simon, the sweetest boy, the boy who had an obsession with oreos and loved Theater, the boy who he loved with everything he was, and that boy was now slumped over the steering wheel showing barely any sign of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So apologies in advanced because this took longer than I had anticipated, sorry about that but it was snowing, like actually snowing where I live and I live in Las Vegas, which is a fucking desert. Anyways global warming at its finest I guess. I don't hate this chapter but it's not my best, I don't know why I had such a hard time writing it but here it is!!  
> **Warning**  
> There is some blood but its not that bad, but if that kind of thing bothers you I would probably go read something else.  
> Now that I got that out of the way lets get on with the story!!

_ It felt as if he had been moving underwater, everything was in slow motion. He heard the crash before he felt it. The car slammed into the driver side of his car, the impact made him slam against the steering wheel just as the airbag deployed. Glass shattered everywhere and somewhere distantly he heard screaming, it almost sounded like his name but he was to out of it to be sure. He felt warmth running down his face and felt it spreading along his chest. His nose was throbbing from where his glasses had snapped on his face when he hit the wheel.  _

_ His head was laying against the now flattened airbag. He could feel the cold start to seep in from outside through the windows that were shattered. He also heard frantic yelling rushing towards his car and this time he could clearly hear his name being said but his hearing started to fizzle out then. The splitting pain in his head was making it hard to concentrate and he felt his body start to go numb and he welcomed it gratefully. The pain was starting to get to him but he couldn't do anything except let out a shaky breath.  _

_ He felt his head get even more heavy and the noise around him started to fade away. He could feel himself start to slip away into the cold that was pulling at him and he couldn't find the strength to fight against it. He felt the final pull and he was completely submerged into darkness. _

 

___

 

**Bram**

 

       He sighed as he got out of Nick's car, it felt all wrong because he knew that it should have been Simon sitting in there, not Bram. Just thinking of Simon made his heart clench, he had forced himself to come to terms with the fact that he had been crushing on him since their freshman year. Over the years he had come to love the boy with stunning moon-grey eyes and perpetual bed head. Then the beginning of this year when he had started emailing Jacques he had been hoping with all his heart that Jacques would turn out to be Simon, in the end he had been right. 

When he had gotten back he didn't expect Garrett to be waiting on his doorstep with the Tumblr post pulled up on his phone. When he saw the way that Simon had been outed to the entire world so publically and cruel he had almost gone to his house to confess that he was Blue but he was scared. He had made a rash decision and had deactivated his email account, he couldn't help but be worried that somehow he would be found out as well. He hadn't even thought about how this would affect Simon, if he had he wouldn't had done it.

He thought about yesterday's events and he felt his stomach churn dangerously. When he saw Simon walk into school by himself head down and shoulders hunched he had wanted to do nothing more than to go to him but he couldn't make his legs move.

Then during lunch he saw Simon sitting at a table by himself and then that awful music filled the lunch room and he watched in horror as Simon was utterly humiliated in front of everyone. He kept replaying the crushed look on Simon face in his mind and it made him feel sick, what made it worse was no one did anything, not even his friends and he watched as Simon stood and left the room. Then later when he watched Simon walk into English, he barely looked at him but something in his expression must have set Simon off because he turned around and left before class had started and he didn't show up for Algebra either. Bram left school in agony because he wanted desperately to be with Simon but he still didn’t know how Simon would react knowing he was Blue and now coming out seemed like the scariest thing in the world to him. He was a coward and he knew that. 

The following morning he got a text from Nick asking if he needed a ride, he was about to decline but then his mother had told him about the flat tire in her car and asked to borrow his, he couldn’t say no then. So that's why he was here now, feeling guilty as ever getting out of Nick's car, all the while it was still pouring rain from yesterday. The others got out of the car as well and just as he was about to mention the rain he heard it. He heard the squeal of tires on asphalt as it tried to break and just as he turned towards the noise he saw a dark green Honda Civic barrel into the driver side of a red station wagon. The Honda hit the station wagon so hard that it spun out a few meters away from it and he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was creeping up his spine. He tried to remember who the car belong to when the three people behind gasped in unison.

“Oh my god Simon!” Leah screamed. He stood there in shock as the realization settled in. It wasn’t just anyones car, it was  _ Simon's car _ . All of the students that were in the parking lot froze and then as if someone flipped a switch everyone started moving towards the crushed cars. He felt his legs move on their own accord and he was running, he could hear the others behind him but he was the fastest. He could clearly see Simon the closer he got.

He jerked to a stop as he reached the driver side door, his blood running cold. The side of the car was crushed in, the windows were completely shattered, glass all over the ground. When he looked inside his legs nearly gave out from under him because there was Simon, the sweetest boy,  the boy who had an obsession with oreos and loved Theatre, the boy who he loved with everything he was, and that boy was now slumped over the steering wheel showing barely any sign of life. His blonde messy hair was matted down with blood on the left side, streaking down his face, his glasses were broken and laying hazardously on the dashboard. His arms were laying limply at his sides and he could see blood on his shirt all across his chest. The worst part was his eyes, they were closed.

“Simon….” He choked out. 

He heard the other three stop behind him and for a second it felt like time had stopped, that was until the screaming started. Nick pushed in front of him and grabbed the door of Simon's car and was desperately trying to pull it open all the while he was yelling Simon's name in anguish over and over again but to no avail, because Simon wasn’t moving. He couldn’t think of a time where Nick had ever been screaming like that and he realized he never wanted to hear it again. He knew how close he and Simon were, they had been best friends for over almost thirteen years, along with Leah.  

In the distance he heard sirens coming closer, he could barely turn his eyes away from the horrific sight but when he did he saw that she was so pale she was almost translucent, tears were coming down her face in floods and she was clutching desperately onto Abby's arm as they were kneeling on the ground. He looked around and saw all the students standing around them, some of them were at the other car trying to see if the other person was all right but he pushed it from his mind. The sirens were getting closer but he couldn't think about that as he knelt down and put his arms around Leah and Abby. They were both shaking violently as sobs tore through them at the absolute heartache at seeing their friend, their best friend in such a condition. 

He couldn't tell how much time had passed but it could have only been a few minutes because eventually the ambulances arrived along with a few police cars. They started clearing everybody out of the way but it all went by in a blur, one moment he was on the ground huddled together with Abby and Leah and next he was standing with them behind a yellow string of tape.

He watched numbly from the side as they pried the door off of the car to get to Simon. He saw them cut the seatbelt off and carefully put Simon's neck into some kind of brace, pulling him gently from the car and strapping him onto a stretcher. He knew that Simon wasn't a particularly tall person and he was always teased by his friends for it but laying in the ambulance while paramedics started hooking him up to IV’s he had never seen Simon look so small.

Soon after they had ushered Simon and the other driver into their own ambulances, they were off. And he and the others were left there, standing in the pouring rain wondering if Simon was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys crying? Because I certainly was while writing it! You wont believe how much I looked into car crashes to try and get it as accurately as possible because i've never actually been in a crash before so it might still be a little off but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, like I said earlier its not my favourite and trying to write from Bram's point of view was really hard but I tried my best.  
> That's it for this chapter though. Things can only get better from here, Right??
> 
> ~XOXO-Alex_Marie


	3. Warmth In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon ...I can’t…” His voice broke off and Simon felt his heart drop. Even after what just happened his dad still couldn’t accept who he was. His hands dropped from where they had been wrapped around his mother and sister and he grabbed at the sheets in front of him, the tears that had stopped had started up again and his breathing and heart speed up, both making alarming noises on the machine next to his bed startling everyone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Wow sorry, its been so long but life has been very hectic for me so please forgive me. But here I am with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it because I did have a lot of fun writing it!!

_ Beep……..beep……...beep……….beep……….beep…. _

 

It was the steady beeping in the room that woke Simon up, he tried to open his eyes but was blinded by the sheer force of the light, he closed them with a groan. He tried to touch his hand to his throbbing head but felt the pull of a tube taped to the inside of his arm. That's when it hit him, the accident, he was in the hospital. 

He tried to open his eyes again and was relieved when he could keep them open. He looked around the room with blurry interest, the walls were a baby blue colour and bare, the only thing in the room was the machines making noise next to his bed and the few chairs on the other side. 

He closed his eyes again and just listened to the rhythmic beat of his heartbeat, his nose burned slightly at the pungent smell of disinfectant that surrounded the room. There was a steady pounding in his head and his nose tickled from where the breathing tubes, he could feel the bandages rubbing against his skin on his sore chest and when he scrunched up his eyebrows he felt pain shoot through it, reaching up he could feel a set of stitches just above his brow. 

_ That's gonna leave a scar.  _ He thought.

Just as he thought it the door to his room open and soft footsteps entered before he could contemplate whether or not he wanted to see who entered his room he felt a hand grab him and squeeze it gently. He squeezed back and opened his eyes to see his mother sitting there staring at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Simon ...I'm so glad you’re finally awake..” His mother's voice was soft as if scared to startle him. Simon could see how tired his mother really was and he had to wonder exactly how long he had been unconscious for. 

“Mom..”  His voice was really scratchy and his mom reached for a cup of water that was on the table next to his bed, extending the straw he gratefully took a drink. “ How long was I out?” 

His mother gave him a soft look and squeezed his hand a little harder. “...A little over a day now...” He could see now exactly how tired his mom was, there were deep dark bags under her eyes and worry lines across her forehead. 

He couldn’t keep the guilt he was feeling from spilling out in tears as he took in her tired face, they had been fighting when he had gotten into the accident that was somehow two days ago. In the background, he heard his heart monitor speed up as the tears started to flood down his face. His mom looked startled at the increase of his pulse but before she could say anything he cut her off.

“I...I’m so s-sorry mom…” His voice was trembling at the onslaught of emotions that were coursing through him. His mother had wanted to talk to him the morning of the accident and he had completely ignored her attempts and had left without even saying goodbye, he could only imagine what they must have felt like when they had gotten the call. 

Before the guilt could swallow him whole, his mother started shaking her head frantically, her whole body shaking with it as tears started to cascade down her tired face. 

“Simon, honey no… We’re the ones who are sorry..” His mother gushed out, leaning forward to gently wrap him in a much-needed embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as much as he could and leaned into the hug, the tears coming down his face freely as he felt the hole in his chest start to feel less heavy. 

As he settled into the embrace the door opened and he looked up to see his dad and younger sister peeking into the room, he saw the look of relief they shared when they saw that he was awake. His sister quickly rushed up to his other side and joined in on the hug with his mother. When he looked to his dad he was standing at the end of his bed, hands rubbing nervously together and looking down at the floor. 

“Dad…” He croaked, his throat still scratchy and dry. His dad looked up in surprise at being addressed and his face crumpled and tears started waterfalling down his face as he gripped the rail on the end of his bed. His shoulders were shaking and his voice was wobbly when he spoke.

“Simon ...I can’t…” His voice broke off and Simon felt his heart drop. Even after what just happened his dad still couldn’t accept who he was. His hands dropped from where they had been wrapped around his mother and sister and he grabbed at the sheets in front of him, the tears that had stopped had started up again and his breathing and heart speed up, both making alarming noises on the machine next to his bed startling everyone in the room. His dad looked at his face and seemed to realize his thought process because he blanched and hurried to the side of Simon's bed and gently grabbed his hands. 

“No..Simon that’s not what I meant...jeez you know how bad I am at the emotional stuff and that came out wrong..” His dad rambling made Simon look at him and his dad stopped talking. His dad reached forward and pulled Simon into him and wrapped his arms around his body, the hug was gentle but firm. Simon felt the dam behind his eyes completely break and tears started coursing back down his face and his father tightened his arms further. Simon shoved his face into his father's chest and he heard his mother quietly usher his sister and herself out of the room leaving them alone. 

They stayed holding each other until Simon had exhausted himself completely out of tears. When his father pulled himself away he grabbed Simon by his shoulders which forced him to look up at his dads face.

“ I am so proud of you, you have no idea…” His father's voice was full of emotion as he spoke. “When you came out to us I was shocked and angry but not for the reasons you think, I was shocked and angry at myself Simon..” His father closed his eyes and shook his head as another wave of tears coursed down his face. “How could I have not known…” He questioned. “All those things I ever said about gay people, you were always right there and I can't even begin to apologize for how that must have made you feel…” 

Simon was staring at his father in shock, this wasn’t what he had been expecting. He shook his head and realized it was a mistake when he got a splitting pain in his head and he groaned, head falling on his father's chest.

“Simon!” His father said in alarm.

“I'm fine, just probably shouldn’t shake my head again.” The worst of the pain had stopped but it was still throbbing lightly. His father was rubbing his hands up and down his back in a soothing motion and he felt himself dozing off against his father.

“Dad…” He whispered.

“Hmm” 

“I forgive you.” He knew it what needed to be said because no matter how hard he had tried to convince himself otherwise his father had been part of the reason why it had taken so long for him to come out to them. And what he was saying was truthful, he did forgive him.

His father tightened his arms around him and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt happy and he took that feeling and mentally wrapped it around himself. He settled further into his father's chest and let the sleep that was nagging at him finally take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I have been thinking and I think I might be changing how many chapters this story has, it might go up so look out for that. Also, thank you to everybody who kept leaving comments and giving me kudos it really did help me get moving to continue this story.   
> Until the next chapter!!  
> ~XOXO Alex_Marie


	4. The Damage was Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” He questioned bluntly. He was too damn tired to play the silent guessing game.  
> “Well, honey, when you were..” She hesitated. “Not awake...Nick, Leah, and Abby came to see you. When we told them that you weren’t awake they decided that they were going to wait until you were..” She stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry, this chapter took longer than I would have liked but I am now in college!! So yeah it has been really hectic and a little hard adjusting but I got the chapter done! I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and all the injuries and stuff Simon has I put a lot of thought and research into it so hopefully you guys like it.

For the second time that day it was steady beeping in the room that woke Simon up, this time accompanied by voices. He opened his eyes slightly and was relieved when the lights were not as bright as they were before, he looked to his sides and saw his parents, one on each side holding his hands, Nora was seated at the end of the bed by his feet and they were all looking at who he assumed was the doctor. It was a woman, she had ivory skin with medium length black hair, her eyes were a dark brown color and she carried a soft smile. 

She was standing near the door with a clipboard in her hands, she started writing something down when she realized that he was awake and she smiled at him, causing his family to turn their attention onto him. 

“Hello Simon, I’m Dr. Torres, glad to see you’re finally awake.” Her voice was quiet but firm with a slight hint of an accent. He nodded his head to her not trusting his voice. Doctors and hospitals always freaked him out and he knew he would stutter if he tried to talk. His parents simultaneously squeezed his hands already knowing his anxiety.

“Okay so before you woke I was telling your parents the severity of your injuries but I have a feeling that you would like to know as well.” He nodded.

 He had been wondering how bad the accident really was for him to be feeling like this. “Great, so the accident was pretty severe and I’m actually surprised your injuries weren’t worse, so you have a mild concussion from the impact of the airbag. You also broke your nose when you hit the airbag but that will only be in a splint for a few days as it wasn’t too bad. Now since you are on the smaller side you did crack a couple of ribs when you flew forward and the seatbelt stopped you, if you hadn't been wearing it you would have flown through the windshield but thankfully that was not the case."

"It must have been glass because you had a pretty deep cut above your eyebrow so we had to get you stitched up, along with a few on your chest. You may also suffer from whiplash so you need to be careful moving your head and next for the next couple weeks. The stitches will come out next week, your nose will only be in the split for three more days and the pain in your head and chest should decrease over the next two to three weeks. Don’t be alarmed if things seem fuzzy or if you have a hard time remembering things, that should only be temporary but if they do consist then I want you to come back immediately. You will need to stay here for the night so we could monitor your breathing a little more to make sure the ribs you cracked didn’t puncture a lung but if everything looks good then you should be able to go home tomorrow but you have to take it easy, like I said that wasn’t just a small accident you suffered.” 

Simon nodded again and looked down at his hands, just now seeing the small cuts that littered them and how they traveled up his arms, mostly just on his left arm that had been closest to the window. He heard his parents thank the doctor and the door open when he heard it shut he let out the breath he had been holding in. He had no idea how bad it was if he really thought about what happened everything seemed muddled, he remembered driving to school and being right in front of it then nothing, until he had woken up over a day later in the hospital.   

His parents squeezing his hands pulled him out of his head and he looked up at them. There was a strange expression on their faces and he knew he wasn’t going to like what was about to be said. He looked at Nora and could see that she was avoiding eye contact, opting to pick at the blanket underneath her. He sighed and looked at his parents expectantly.

“What?” He questioned bluntly. He was too damn tired to play the silent guessing game. 

“Well, honey, when you were..” She hesitated. “Not awake...Nick, Leah, and Abby came to see you. When we told them that you weren’t awake they decided that they were going to wait until you were..” She stopped. 

Simon felt his heart stutter in his chest, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting his mother to say but it definitely wasn’t that. He was shocked, he hadn’t talked to them since he had been outed, the last time he had seen them was right before the accident. He wasn’t expecting them to even care considering how things had gone down between all of them. 

He could feel his family's eyes on him but he couldn’t focus on it, his heartfelt heavy in his chest. He knew that he didn’t want to see them, not after the way they had just abandoned him without even hearing him out first. He knew what he did was terrible and honestly inexcusable but he had been trying to do right by someone else, someone who was terrified of coming out. It made him furious at them for how they left him.

 He knew the paralyzing fear of coming out, not knowing what your friends and family could possibly think of you, plus Georgia wasn’t the most progressive state out there. He couldn’t let Martin publish those emails no matter the cost because he wasn’t going to be the only one who was going to be forced out of the closet. He couldn’t take that choice away from someone. But he had also tried to do right by the others, he didn’t want to help Martin, he had barely helped him in general but that didn’t matter. When Martin had been rejected in front of the whole school he knew it was all over, he had seen the look in Martin's eyes, he was going to make Simon hurt as he hurt. 

Simon couldn’t imagine being rejected like that in front of everyone but he had tried to reach out to Martin to see if was doing okay over the holiday break but had been met with radio silence. Deep down though he never really believed that Martin would be that cruel and actually out him to everybody but how he had been so wrong. 

“Simon, honey did you hear me?” His mother's voice shook him out of his thoughts, he looked up at her and saw concern etched onto her features. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” His voice was dry and scratchy, his dad reached him the water that had been placed on his bedside table. He took it gratefully and looked back at his mother.

“I said did you want me to let them in? They’re waiting outside.” The water that had been on its way down his throat was suddenly making an appearance back out his nose. He coughed violently as he tried to clear the water out of his airways while his dad patted him on the back and his mom got up to grab a towel.

“No…” He rasped. He couldn’t see them, he didn’t want to see them. Before the accident, he would have given anything for them to want to talk to him but now things were different. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I hope you guys liked that one, if so please let me know and if you guys have any ideas as well let me know and I'll see if I can get it in there. I can't say that the angst is done yet *Wiggles eyebrow*  
> Anyway, see you guys next time.  
> ~XOXO-Alex_Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it lol, I love leaving cliffhangers, it is my favourite thing to do. Leave me comments and criticism I appreciate them greatly!! Until next chapter!!
> 
> ~XOXO Alex_Marie


End file.
